On Your 6
by FireHanyou15
Summary: Kagome is the second born daughter of Akari and Kenji Higurashi but she isn't like her older sister Kikyo, a druggie. She is kidnapped one day and is later to find out that her sisters Rin, and Keira are... that's as far as I can spoil. Rating may change due to later chapters.
1. Is this misfortune or a new begining?

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own InuYasha I cannot stress this any more Rumiko Takahashi owns him!

Panda: Kaggieeee what are we going to do I'm boreddd!

inukag: Panda chill or I will put you in the closet Ayame and Koga were in! *warning voice*

Panda: Ok! I'll do whatever you want!

inukag: That's better now shut up and stay tuned for the story!

Panda: Ok...

inukag: Let's go then!

* * *

Kagome's POV

Ok so I hate me life. Even though I am the daughter of Akari and Kenji Higurashi I am the second daughter. First born is Kikyo she is not someone I look up to. She does drugs, has lots of men over in our house (doesn't matter with age.) and drinks alcohol. Like I said not someone I look up to. Next is me I followed in moms footsteps and I am in high school and love history and language arts. After me is Rin who is just as innocent as a child but don't provoke her. She loves puppies just like me. She is going into her sophomore year in high school while I'm a junior in high school. Last is Keira who also loves puppies and kittens and has just as much of a temper as me. She is a freshman in high school.

So basically it goes like this...

Kikyo

Me

Rin

Keira

And despite the fact that Kikyo hates all of us we still care for her. Like giving her Advil when she has a hangover. We also take the blame for her when she screws up so we are sometimes grounded. Luckily mom and dad never found out.

But then when I had one perfect boyfriend in middle school she just HAD to ruin it by sleeping with him.

But enough with that its in the past.

So I'm on my way to school but I snuck out the way I usually do. Why? Because I wear stuff that a rich kid would not wear. Black lace top over a black spaghetti strap tank top, black cargo pants with chains stud earrings with a chain, and black and red hightops.

Anyway I'm going to meet a friend that helped me a while back.

You see I was almost kidnapped back about two years ago back in freshman year but Jakotsu stopped them.

So I get to the corner of Tama Drive and Shikon Avenue. Then suddenly a black van with tinted widows comes up and me thinking its Jakotsu I walk up to it and I get pulled in with a cloth over my mouth.

" Come on Jak, stop playin' around." I say which is kinda muffled by the cloth.

"Shut up bitch. I'm not your friend." They state and now I'm a bit scared.

**TBC**

* * *

**Well that's it for now and luckily it only took like four days to make being that I have writers block again especially for the rest of my fanfiction's. Damn writers block... well bai.**


	2. Our Missing Angel

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own InuYasha all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi except for Keira she is myself.

**RECAP...**

_" Come on Jak, stop playin' around." I say which is kinda muffled by the cloth._

_" Shut up bitch. I'm not your friend." They state and now I'm a bit scared._

**END RECAP...**

**Kagome's POV**

By now I was fine but earlier I was scared shitless. Now I understand they just have a ransom.

" So you are kind of pathetic..." I trail off to piss them off to no end and it seemed to do the trick for Dog Boy.

_' Should I nickname him Dog Boy or Scruffy? Don't know I might wanna wait till I'm in the clear.' _I think to myself.

" You don't have any ground on us callin us pathetic when your on the ground tied up!" Yelled Dog Boy.

" Well actually you are I mean you did kidnap me so..." I trail off again.

It seemed that we drove for hours and at one point I think I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a room tied to the bedpost.

My hands and feet were tied up and then I panicked.

I looked down and saw that my clothes were still on.

When I sigh out of relief the door opens.

A girl steps in wearing all black clothes and her long hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

" Oh your awake. You were asleep for quite some time. The boss had to carry you in." She said smiling sweetly but I could tell she might hurt me at any moment.

" Where am I?" I ask with a slight spike of fear in my voice.

" Oh were at Headquarters, well actually were in my room." She says.

" Where's Mr. Scruffy?" I ask with slight humor in my tone.

" Mr. Scruffy?" She asks with laughter and confusion lacing her words.

" Yeah Mr. Scruffy, the guy with scruffy hair." I say.

"Ohhhh, him yeah that's the boss." She replies.

Suddenly the door opened and Mr. Scruffy stepped in along with another guy.

They looked to be about the same age or a little bit older than me. And I am sixteen going to be seventeen in December.

The one with white hair that I call Mr. Scruffy looked to be about maybe seventeen, while the latter looked to be sixteen or seventeen.

The girl had to be seventeen.

" Why not go after my sister?" I asked clearly peeved and it made Scruffy smirk.

" Kikyo has a thing for deceiving people and she is in a gang that were enemies with your perfect." He said.

" And why does that involve me?" I ask with a pissed look on my face until I see the gaze of the black haired guy which is at my crotch.

" Pervert!" I yell alerting the girl as she finds the line of gaze to the black haired man.

" Miroku you fucking pervert! Even with a hostage you're still a perv!" Yells the girl as she slaps him.

" Yo, Roku could you focus we got somethin we gotta do. So get your ass in gear." Said Mr. Scruffy.

" Hey what's you're name anyway?" I ask totally off-topic.

" Why do you care?" He retorts irately.

" Just cause I should know who so rudely grabbed me and threw me into a van." I state quite calm but it was in my eyes. I was pissed off.

" Well since I'm so nice I'll introduce those two. The girl is Sango and the lecher is Miroku." He stated calmly

" Well despite the circumstances its nice to meet you Sango." I smile warmly at Sango and try to move my hand so she can shake it.

" Nice to meet you to." She replies as she take my hand.

" What about me?!" Asked/Yelled Miroku.

" You don't matter." Me and Mr. Scruffy said simultaneously.

Then we looked at eachother as if we had four heads.

" Don't copy me." I state irritated.

" I didn't copy you, you copied me!" He yelled.

" Kiss my ass, shithead!" I yell obviously pissed the hell off.

Now I'm a bit scared because he starts walking towards me with his hand raised. I close my eyes and I wait for the impact but I feel none. When I look up he is staring at me with his hand still raised but it looks like he cant put his arm down.

**Inuyasha's POV**

_' Why cant I hit her?! It's like I cant move my arm! Wait! That scent.. could she be my mate?' _ I thought as I stared at the dumb girl.

Just then some feeling seeped into me that I hadn't felt since my mom died. Guilt. I don't know why I feel guilty but the thought of hurting her makes me sick to my stomach. Why am I so attached to her?

" Well, that certainly is interesting. I believe we may have a predicament." Said Miroku and I can tell he's smirking.

* * *

**TBC**

**Well that's it for chapter two. And it only took two or three days to make! Hooray! I'll update when I can still making my other fanfiction's, updating High School Stars. Bai!**


	3. One Of Them

Disclaimer: For the last time **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THIS?!**

**Ok so apparently I screwed up on chapter one and forgot Sota well now I'm fixing it.**

**Here is how the age line-up will be..**

**Kikyo**

**Kagome**

**Rin**

**Keira and Sota**

**I'm making Keira ( My self) and Sota twins.**

**Kikyo is a senior in high school, Kagome junior Rin sophomore and Keira and Sota Freshman.**

**Ages**

**Kikyo: 18**

**Kagome: 16-17**

**Rin:15-16**

**Keira and Sota: 14-15**

**Ok so now that this predicament I've fixed lets get on with the chapter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**RECAP...**

_" Well, that certainly is interesting. I believe we may have a predicament." Said Miroku and I can tell he's smirking._

**END RECAP...**

" So Miroku what are we going to do about this?" Asked Sango as she looked at Roku.

" That my dear Sango I do not know." Replied Miroku as he groped her.

Kagome had long since fell asleep despite the situation at hand she fell asleep about two hours ago and Sango (And Miroku) had to keep watch on her.

" Why are we watching her again?" Miroku asked already having forgot the reason.

"The reason the boss said we have to watch her is because he said she is important!" Sango whisper yelled at Miroku as she slugged him on the shoulder.

Even though she whisper yelled Miroku is still an idiot so he yelled, 'OWW!'.

_' Shit Miroku is such a dumbass! if he didn't yell in pain Kagome wouldn't have stirred.' _Thought Sango as Kagome shook awake.

" Hmm? What's going on?" Kagome asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

" Well sorry about waking you up, but Miroku here is such an idiot that when I punched him in the shoulder he practically screamed bloody murder."

" Sango I did not scream bloody murder." Miroku defended, trying to sound hurt.

" I didn't say you did, what I said was 'But Miroku here is such an idiot that when I punched him in the shoulder he practically screamed bloody murder.'. Note the key word: practically." Sango said as she clearly had Miroku beat by wits and brain capacity.

" Well, uhh, you're a woman!" Miroku stated stupidly.

" Really that's the best you can do?" Kagome asks as she quirks an eyebrow.

" Shut up! Who asked you?!" He yelled at her.

" No one did. I simply added my own input." She said completely impassive, her face and eyes completely guarded and cold.

_' Now the only person I know that can pull off the look is Sesshomaru.' _Thought Miroku the moron.

_' Wow gotta give her points for pulling off the poker face look.' _Thought Sango as she stared at her.

" Why is she giving Miroku a Fluffy stare?" Asked Inuyasha and Sango jumped seeing as she hadn't even heard him come in.

" Well, he yelled at her after I basically owned him when it comes to brains and she replied and I quote, 'No one did. I simply added my own input,' end quote." Sango replied and Inuyasha smirked.

" I always knew you were smarter than Miroku." Said Inuyasha.

Next thing they heard was Miroku's shocked outburst of " Hey!".

Sango, Inuyasha, and even Kagome completely ignored him.

" Can you at least get my brother? I miss him so much." Kagome said.

" Why would we?" Asked Sango.

" Well, all of you seem to know so much about me and my family so you should know that Sota and his Twin Keira were internet stars an infants." Kagome replied.

" Oh yeah I remember hearing something about that kid and the girl, but nothing since that shit about Brittney Spears."Inuyasha said.

" I suppose we could get the squirt." Inuyasha said.

**INUYASHA'S POV**

I wonder why I said yes, I mean its not like she's special to me except for more money.

**' I'd like to think differently about that statement.' Said my inner demon.**

_' Oh great you're back again.' _I reply in my head.

* * *

**TBC**

**Well I'mma stop it here there ya go gotta work on High School Stars! Write when I can I still cant wait till the hell hole we call school is over with! **


	4. Friendly Interventions

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha everything but this plot-line and idea belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Ok so I haven't gotten any NEW reviews so I expect to have at least ONE OR TWO NEW REVIEWS by the end of this chapter for me to write more.  
**

**Ok so now that I've gotten that off my chest let's get on with the chapter shall we?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**RECAP...**

**_' I'd like to think differently about that statement.' _**_Said my inner demon._

_' Oh great you're back again.' I reply in my head._

**END RECAP...**

INUYASHA'S POV

" Ok so we apparently havta get the girls kid brother. So lets come up with some strategy 'cause the security has no doubt been upped cause of the girls kidnapping." I reply as we are gathered around the table.

" Well we could just do what we did with Kagome." Miroku said and Sango sighed

" Miroku we can't do that the security is more air-tight with the rest of the Higurashi's." Sango said.

" Wait, did you say Higurashi?" I ask.

" Yep. Why?" Sango asks.

" Because I think we have a Higurashi working for us." I smirk.

" Really? Who?" Miroku asks.

" Rin you dumbass." I say as Sango hits him for being an idiot.

" ohhh.. wait we had someone on the inside without even knowing?" Miroku asked.

" No you fucking twit. Me and Boss knew you were the one that didn't know." Sango replied as she slapped him.

" Ok, ok. Let's get back on track. How do we get that kid out?" I ask.

" Why don't we call Rin?" Sango questions.

" Alright tell Jinengi to send Rin in." I say to Sango who nodded.

" Hey Jinengi, can you send Rin to conference room 2?" Sango asks through the PA system.

" Sure Sango." Was his reply.

" Rin, Boss Sango and Miroku need you in conference 2." Jinengi says to Rin who nods.

about a few minutes later the door slammed open thus revealing a pissed off Rin.

" Alright what in the bloody name of hell did you need ME for?" she asks with a slight growl in her voice.

" We have a problem." I state simply.

" And you need my help why?" Rin asks still clearly pissed off.

" This is our problem." I say as we reveal Kagome to Rin who gasps.

" WHO SAID YOU COULD TAKE MY SISTER?!" She yells loud enough to wake the dead.

" Whoa can you take it down a notch?" Kagome asks as she yawns .

" Sis!" Yells Rin as she launches at her sister.

" Rin? What are you doing here? Didya get kidnapped too?" Kagome asks tiredly.

" No I work here." She replies.

" WHAT?!" Kagome yells but it doesn't hurt my ears surprisingly.

* * *

**TBC**

**Well here ya go! Hope you like it! please try to review so I am inspired to write more!**


	5. Family Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha everything but the plot-line and idea belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**I haven't gotten any more reviews since the second chapter! Unbelievable! Seriously I think I deserve some credit especially since I update every chance I get sometimes even on holidays if I'm allowed to... But still cut me some slack it's not like I'm just gonna drop out of school near the end of seventh grade just to write more stories. My mom is already on my ass about school so I don't need anything else on my plate...**

**Anyways enough of that lets get on with chapter 5!**

**RECAP...**

_" Rin? What are you doing here? Didya get kidnapped too?" Kagome asks tiredly._

_" No I work here." She replies._

_" WHAT?!" Kagome yells but it didn't hurt my ears surprisingly._

**END RECAP...**

**Rin's POV**

Ok so apperently boss thought it was 'ok' to kidnap my sister even though she is older I'm still more protective then her.

" Kagome chill. I'll explain everything but first HE has some explaining to do." I say darkly and Kagome shivers.

" O-ok sis, but why are you working you're younger than me!" My sister questions quite loudly but doesn't hurt Mr. Asshole's ears.

" So Boss..." I added lots of fake sugary sweetness into the word boss as Kagome shivered.

" Don't get on her nerves, trust me. It ends badly. And you pissed her off. Well I'm gonna go make you're graves." Kagome said and I snicker.

" She's right. She Sota and Keira learned this." Rin stated with a smirk.

" Keh. Like I'm afraid of you Rin, you wouldn't hurt a fly." Inuyasha replied cockily.

" Oh you should be. She'll kick your ass." Kagome said with a smirk.

**Inuyasha's POV**

" Oh you should be. She'll kick your ass." Kagome said with a smirk. A smirk that made my inner demon howl with laughter and love for the girl already.

**' Oh that's precious. She told you.' **My inner demon stated.

_' Oh please she basically just told YOU too.' _ I reply to piss him off. And I believe I did just that because he growled and left.

" Uhh yeah can someone explain what the hell is going on?" Asked Kagome.

* * *

**TBC**

**Yeah it's a kinda short chapter but hey I've been workin on this one WITH A HEADACHE for the past five days or more so yeah, Bai.**


	6. Love for a Half-Demon

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha everything but this plot-line and idea belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Ok so I STILL have just ONE review seriously what the hell is with that?! I SHOULD stop writing this completely but I wont cause I care. So whatever off of that note, let's have a quick recap!**

**RECAP...**

_" Oh you should be. She'll kick your ass." Kagome says with a smirk. A smirk that makes my inner demon howl with laughter and love for the girl already._

**' Oh that's precious. She told you.' **My inner demon states.

_' Oh please she basically told YOU, too.' _I reply to piss him off. And I believe I did just that because he growls and left.

_" Uhh yeah can someone explain what the hell is going on?" asks Kagome._

**END RECAP...**

**Inuyasha's POV**

" So why are we here?" Rin asked still obviously pissed off.

" Kagome wanted us to bring her brother and sister." Sango replies.

" Oh you mean Sota and Keira right?" Asked Rin.

" I think those are the names.." Inuyasha says.

" Then that's them. Oh and be wise and alert with Sota he is such a trickster and a wiseass. Keira is not so bad. She'll like sorta want to be part of the conversation but she wont rudely interrupt like Sota will. But she is very vindictive and a smartass." Rin replied while I nodded my head.

" I know a way to get in secretly." Rin smirks.

" How?" We all ask simultaneously.

" I found Kagome's secret passage to get to school." She replied.

" What an evil evil little sister.." Kagome muttered to herself.

" That's my job description big sis." Rin replied with a smirk making Kagome puff out her cheeks and pout, which I thought was rather adorable.

" Ok so why is Mr. Scruffy staring at me?" Kagome asks and only now do I realize that I was staring at her.

" Uh, Uh Uh.." I stutter as I blush and quickly look away.

" Someone has a crush on Kagome!" Miroku sang and I punched him.

Well today certainly has been interesting but we still havta get Sota and Keira.


	7. Meeting Fluffy-Sama

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha all rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Hey thank you so much for changing my mind about hiatusing the story I was about to put off the story until I got so more reviews so thank you for reminding me how much I love fanfiction. So onward to the story!**

**inukag **

**So let's keep going on shall we? Ok!**

**RECAP...**

_" Ok so why is Mr. Scruffy staring at me?" Kagome asks and only now do I realize that I was staring at her._

_" Uh, Uh Uh.." I stutter as I blush and quickly look away._

_" Someone has a crush on Kagome!" Miroku sang as I punched him._

**END RECAP...**

**Sango's POV**

Ok so we FINALLY got to Kagome-Chan's house and it's HUGE and I mean the same size as Inu- I mean boss' house!

"Damn..." Miroku whistled low as we approached Kagome's house.

" Miroku stop fucking around we got-" Inuyasha stated but I cut him off.

" Shit to do we all know god damnit." I said quite irritated by the annoying pervert.

" Well SOMEONE'S in a bitchy mood.." I heard Boss mumble and I growled; quite good for a human.

" Alright I got us in but now you all follow me if you get lost it's not my problem plus I love to screw people over." Rin states cheekily while Inu- Damnit I mean Boss and I roll our eyes.

Then Miroku got slapped by me and Rin.

" God damnit Miroku! Don't grope me I thought you learned you're lesson!" Rin shouted as she pummeled Miroku.

" I'm so sorry young Rin my hands they are-" Miroku tried to explain but was cut off be Rin

" Cursed we know jesus god damnit you are still very much a pervert." Rin says as she sighs.

" Why Lady Rin I would never.." Miroku stated.

" Keh we ALL know that you would within a heartbeat. So stop playing the protagonist that was blamed." Inuyasha- Damnit! I mean boss said.

" Man who cares ya know what? I'm just gonna go in and get 'em!" Rin whisper yells.

" OK." The other three state in unison.

" Wow just wow when you speak in unison you either are really close to that person or just an idiot." Rin states with a shake of her head before she goes in the secret passage.

" Sooo what should we do?" Miroku asks stupidly.

Me and boss sigh with a facepalm in order.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER **

**Rin's POV**

" Ok so if I'm correct then I go down here.." I mumbled to myself and soon made it to Keira's room, which i promptly fell out of the vent and onto the floor.

" Hmm? Sis what are you doing on my floor?" Keira asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

" K we need to go Kagome got taken somewhere and she would feel better if you and sota were there with her." I replied.

" I need you to get Sota and were gonna leave through the passage I came through. I instructed Keira as she got her IPhone 5S and texted her boyfriend to tell him she's going to a sleepover and will be busy. **( Keira's boyfriend. In reality Rin broke up with her boyfriend. :D)**

" Ok so I just need to get Sota and we leave?" Keira whispered as she slightly opened her door and left for Sota's room.

Soon Keira came back with a skeptical Sota.

" What? I was playin' World or Warcraft and then I was gonna play Call of Duty: MW3, Black OPPS, and Ghost's!" Sota was pissed off but I can outdo him in that subject.

" Yeah well Kagome's kidnapped and were going where she is weather you like it or not." And they can tell I'm pissed off when Keira shivers and steps behind her twin.

" *sigh* Well I guess we havta I mean she IS connected to us.." Sota trailed off as we all climbed through the vent.

when we got back out Miroku was an idiot and tried to approach Keira.

" Miroku don't even think about it.." I glared and so did Sango while Miroku slid back with his arms in eye range smiling sheepishly.

" Sorry about Miroku but anyway we gotta go before we get caught so hurry you're asses up." Boss said.

And so we left back for headquarters. Wow today has been weird.

* * *

**Well that's it for the real chapter 7 update when I can! Bai!**


	8. A Surprise of Sort's

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha all rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Ok to those who reviewed for the past two chapters thank you but please keep 'em comin'. I'm not askin' much other than guidance or thoughts nothin' hard.**

**On with the chapter...**

**RECAP...**

_" Miroku don't even think about it.." I glared and so did Sango while Miroku slid back with his arms in eye range smiling sheepishly._

_" Sorry about Miroku but anyway we gotta go before we get caught so hurry you're asses up." Boss said._

_And so we left back for headquarters. Wow today has been weird._

**END RECAP...**

**Inuyasha's POV**

" Well now that were here you need to explain." Sota scowled.

" Yes a explanation would be nice." Keira flinched slightly.

" Damnit Keira you're supposed to sound like you mean business!" Sota chastised.

" I'm sorry! I'm not good at this!" Keira whimpered.

" Sota! Stop shouting at her!" Kagome suddenly yelled looking pissed.

" Kagome!" Keira cried as she ran for her older sister.

" Hey lil sis. How ya doin'?" Kagome asked her.

" Alright cut the mushy shit." I reply as I start walking into headquarters.

" Well now SOMEONES in a bitchy mood." Sango smirked and I growled; not happy my words were being thrown back at me.

" Fuck off!" I shout only to promptly be slugged over the head by Kagome.

" Hey stop cussing in front of my sister!" Kagome yells.

" Jesus take a chill pill.." Miroku stated.

" Miroku screw off she isn't good with cuss words. Sota uses them even though he shouldn't.. Anyway she just isn't good with 'em." Kagome replied and I found some sort of surge of pride from that statement.

" Alright stop pestering the poor girls Miroku why don't you be a good dumbass and get me a soda?" I ask, more like order him.

Just then Sango started slapping Miroku for 'no apperent reason'.

" Miroku stop frickin' groping me damnit!" Sango yelled as she repeatedly hit him.

" Give it a rest. And father will find us he ALWAYS does." Kagome said with he bangs shielding her eyes.

" Yeah you're right." Sota scowled.

Keira said nothing just hung her head downcast and tears formed in her eyes.

_" Why is she crying?" _I ask Rin.

_" She has had her self-esteem and confidence almost sucked out of her by father." _Was Rin's answer.

" Oh Keira.." Kagome said as she hugged her little sister.

" It's ok, I'm fine." Keira tried to convince Kagome.

" No you're not, and I know it." Kagome started sternly.

" Sota come on I know that you both haven't had lunch yet and Sango took me to a really good chicken alfredo." Kaome smiled.

" Well ok let's go." Sota and Keira said in unison.

" Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! Quadruple jinx! Infinity jinx! Ha you owe me a soda!" The twins said simultaneously.

" Shut up!" Kagome and Rin yelled.

" Sorry!" Sota and Keira said back.

" Well this is interesting..." Sango, Miroku, and I say.

" Boss, Jakotsu is on line four asking to hear you." Jinengi said through the intercom.

" Ok put him through." I reply.

Just then the devils gay reincarnation himself spoke.

" Oh my gosh Koi-Inu! I haven't seen or heard you in ages darling!" Jakotsu squealed.

Sigh. " Well I have been really busy." I reply.

" Really well that's just to bad because I have a job that I need help on." Jakotsu stated.

Again, sigh. " Alright I'll send Sango and Shippo down." I say and hang up before he can reply.

" Well that was entertaining." Sango smirked and I flipped her off.

* * *

**TBC**

**Well that's it for chapter 9 update when I can finally getting to go to a sleepover! Hooray cya talk to you later bai!**


	9. Training and a Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha all rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**  
**All right so I have a bit of superstition with life don't call me crazy cause boy do I already know it.**  
**Ok well I know that Naraku has commited lots of henious crimes including murder, theft, and so much more but rest assured that I will have him exucuted fairly in the later chapters so you don't have to worry.**

* * *

**RECAP...**

Again, sigh. " Alright I'll send Sango and Shippo down." I say and hang up before he can reply.

" Well that was entertaining." Sango smirked and I flipped her off.

**END RECAP...**

Sango's POV

Ok so this is really weird so boss is suddenly nicer to us... well except for Miroku...

Anyway on to more important matters; like what the hell is Kagome doing?

" Kagome what are you doing?" I ask Kagome as she turns around with her head down.

" Uhhh nothing..." She chuckles.

" Yeah like I believe that one." I smirk.

She sighs. " Ok you caught me red-handed." Kagome lifted her head and I found her face was tear stricken and her make-up was running down her face.

" What's wrong Kagome?" I ask as I hug her.

" Sniff sniff. Well I don't like my dad. When I had run away for the first time, I went to a friends and he found me there. He yelled at me the whole ride home, and when we got to the house he threw me inside slapped me and tried to throw me against the wall!" Kagome cried.

My eyes widened. _' I never thought her father would do that!' _That really shocked me.

" Why would he do such a thing to his own daughter?" I pondered out loud.

" He only cares if money's involved." She sniffed.

" How long has he done this? Does it effect your siblings?" I ask her wanting to know more.

" Yeah. Keira, Rin, and Sota have all tried to runaway but they only got to 23th street before Max and Kyle found them and brought them back where they nearly got their asses handed to them." She sniffled.

" I have a little brother but he was kidnapped. It happened about four years ago." I said solemnly.

" What was his name?" Kagome asks me.

" Kohaku. I miss him so much!" I cried in her shoulder while she rocked back and forth making shush sounds.

" Kohaku is probably the same age as your brother Sota by now." I say/sniffle.

" I know we'll find your brother." Kagome states sternly.

" I think we're going to have a great friendship." I smile a watery smile.

**TBC**

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 10 of On Your 6! Hope you like it! FireHanyou out!**


	10. They're Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not InuYasha (cries) all rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Ok so here is chapter 11 of On Your 6.**

**Fire: Drumroll please...**

**People in the background: *gives drumroll***

**Fire: Thank you random people now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!**

**Random people: *scurrying to get out and away from Fire***

**Fire: Much better... Anyway let's move on to the chapter but first... A SHORT RECAP! Enjoy!**

**RECAP...**

_" Kohaku. I miss him so much!" I cried in her shoulder while she rocked back and forth making shush sounds._

_" Kohaku is probably the same age as your brother Sota by now." I say/sniffle._

_" I know we'll find your brother." Kagome states sternly._

_" I think we're going to have a great friendship." I smile a watery smile._

**END RECAP...**

**Miroku's POV**

Oh how I yearn to touch the soft round backside of my beloved Sango... But alas I have work to do.

I sigh. " Such is the fate of working for a high maintenance gang leader..." I mumble to myself as I go to the vending machine to get a soda.

" Miroku what are you thinking?" My dearest sexily growls out.

" Oh nothing. I just miss when I could... express my gratitude for a body such as yours." I reply as my hand glides around her shoulders down her back anddddddd...

" Monk, don't even **think **about it or else I will rip that hand off and sew it on a chinchilla." My dearest lovingly threatened.

" Oh My Dear I love how you express you love to me. It turns me on so much." I smile a lecherous smile.

Said love of my life turns a pretty shade of red and slaps me.

" Shut the hell up Miroku!" My dearest hisses at me.

" Why Sango I am just your humble soon-to-be-husband.." I say which earns me another slap.

" Oh Dear Lord you are to much. Dear Kami please don't make me OD and die." My beloved pleaded with the Kami's.

" Sango! We havta go to that stupid meeting with boss!" Rin yelled to Sango.

" Oh and Miroku you sit next to Boss, Sango you sit with me." Rin said and I released a breath.

" Thank you." I whisper to Rin who replies with a ' No problem.'.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

So here we are in a boring conference with the boss listening to nothing but absolute crap.

" Alright so Naraku and Kagura are dropping off the goods at the docks by midnight. But were gonna have some of our guys there inconspicuously at nine so if they try anything we've got 'em." The boss said.

" Got it." All of us replied.

" Ok so now we have to train this Kagome chick and her brother Sota to be members. I see potential in those two along with our other members Rin, ( Who nodded in Bosses direction..) and her sister Keira." We all nodded.

" Good we all understand?" Boss asks.

Choruses of ' Yes.' 'Yup.' and ' Affirmative.' echoed through the room.

" Dismissed." My temperamental boss said.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Well off to get Kagome a room so she can train later.

**( A/N: I'm just gonna skip the walking sequence because no one really cares..)**

*Knock, Knock*

The door opens and I had to control my self oddly enough.

Why because Kagome's standing there in nothing but a towel and gods does she look beautiful.

" Yeah? What do you need? Sango already told me I need to be trained but she said that wont be till tomorrow." Kagome replies.

" Plans changed. We're starting now instead." I say kind of tense because of the situation.

" Oh ok." Kagome says and leans against the door frame and it take everything in my being not to take advantage of that moment.

When Kagome shifted in her place I somehow got a good look ay her cleavage and a great whiff of her scent I was blushing one minute and kissing her the next.

At first she didn't respond but then her eyes slid closed and she kissed back while winding her hands around my neck.

My hands went from her elbows to her waist in an instant and I turned my head to deepen the kiss.

I licked her lips silently asking for entrance and she gasped giving me a chance to delve my tongue deep into her moist cavern.

Next my hands went from her elbows to the underside of her thighs. When I hoist her up she wrapped her legs around my waist and ran her fingers through my hair.

Soon the sound of a throat clearing brought us our of 'heaven' as I call it.

Kagome broke the kiss and looked over looking dazed and well kissed.

In a few seconds Kagome's eyes lost the hazy look and she became aware of the situation at hand.

When she saw Miroku smirking she screamed and hid her face in my neck with me growly loudly at the lecher.

" Well, well you to seem to be 'getting to know eachother' just fine." Miroku smirked with air quotations.

" Oh fuck off Miroku!" I yell as I flip him off.

Ah never a normal day with my friends.


	11. Life in The Mob

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha all rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Ok so I was suffering from a huge case of writers block/ Tsubaki and I may still be suffering from it so I'm getting 'help' from pandagirl247...**

**Well hopefully I'm over writers block.**

**Anyway recap shall we?**

**RECAP...**

_" Well, well you two seem to be 'getting to know eachother' just fine." Miroku smirked with air quotations._

_" Oh fuck off Miroku!" I yell as I flip him off._

_Ah never a normal day with my friends._

**END RECAP...**

**Inuyasha's POV**

Well now that I've been totally embarrased by Miroku now I need to get back at him.

As I'm ruthlessly ploting my revenge a knock sounds at my door.

When it knocks for the umpteenth time I finally get up to answer.

" What?!" I yell at them as I throw open the door.

" Uhh Boss? We think that Kagome wants to join.." One of my members Bunza said stammering.

" SHE WHAT?!" I yell shocked scaring the member. Ehh, oh well he'll get over it.

_' She wants to join the most notorious gang in Tokyo?! What the hell is she thinking?' _I asked myself while pacing back and forth.

" Boss! We got an intruder at sector 8!" Sango came busting in my office like a madwoman.

And only **now **do I realize the intruder alarm is going off. Well now I'm an idiot.

" Damnit! Get the wolves and stop 'em!" I yell back at her as I make my way out of the room into the hallway.

I gotta see if I can shake some sense into that woman.

**AT KAGOME'S ROOM**

I knock however many times before she yanks the door open in a red tank top and black short shorts.

_' God I have a feeling everytime I come to talk to her its gonna end like this.' _I think hopelessly.

" What?! I'm busy! Sango was supposed to help me with self defense and then we heard a loud alarm. Next thing I know she ran outta the room like her ass was on fire." She stated both quite confused and pissed off.

" Listen I don't give a flying fuck about that! What I care about is how you supposedly want to join the most notorious gang in Tokyo! Are you outta your mind?!" I yelled at her.

The next thing she did I was **not **expecting; she slapped me. Right in the face.

" What in the bloody name of hell was **that** for?!" I yelled while nursing the stinging flesh.

" For being an idiot. I don't give two shits if you care , I'm joining whether you like it or not." She replied before briskly walking past my shocked form and out of the hallway.

Next my highly sensitive hearing caught murmurs of ' Damn the girls got guts.' and ' Wow let's hope she don't get too carried away...'.

I growl lowly to myself which scares my members by accident.

" Damn that wench! Somebody find Sango and get her ass back here to take care of the bitch!" I yell at them.

Ya know it's funny to watch them scurry around like little rodents when I fake being pissed off.

" Uhh Boss? Boss? Damnit Inuyasha pull your head outta you're ass and listen!" Sango shouted at me and broke me out of my trance like state.

" What? Oh. Sango go find that bitch Kagome or whatever her name was." I order her.

" Why what did she do to you?" She asked and I sighed and showed her my right cheek.

" So she slapped you? Why don't **you** find her instead if she did it to you. Besides if you see her can ya tell her that I need to finish training her." She questions.

"Cause I got other shit to do like find out where that bastard of a half-brother Sesshomaru is hiding out at like a little scared bitch!" I retort.

" Bullshit. You just don't wanna get your ass kicked by a girl and admit to it." She smirked.

I snorted. " Keh! As if now go find her damnit!" I say and walk away.

" Inuyasha! Damnit at least you could tell me which direction she went! Asshole!" She yelled at me.

" She went that way Bitch!" I yell back at her and jerk a thumb behind me to the right.

Ah the conversations I have with my friends.

**Sango's POV**

Damn that asshole to hell! He just **had **to send **me **to find Kags! Really?! Couldn't he find one of the million other members to find her? I was busy! And it was _his _fault that she ran from him like the plague!

He's the one that lost her so he should fine her!

Is my boss that much of a lazy bastard?!

As I'm brooding i don't realize that I stumbled upon Kagome who looked like she was plotting a murder.

" Finally found you. Ya know for one woman you sure are hard to track down.." I say.

" Dad would've found me within a heartbeat..." Kagome looked down in shame and sadness.

I looked at her sympathetically and she glared at me.

" I don't want your pity!" She yelled at me.

Naturally I'm used to being yelled at by now I endure it easily.

Being that I work for the biggest asshole on the planet you have to get used to getting yelled at.

" So do ya wanna finish training or get some lunch?" I ask her looking at the clock.

" Umm I think we can get lunch..." She said and the clock showed that it was about eleven thirty.

**IN THE CAFETERIA...**

Here we are getting lunch when I feel someone's hand on my ass again so I naturally pull my hand up whip it back and release it on Miroku.

" Damnit! Do you have to be such a frickin letch?! Get another hobby damnit!" I yell at him.

" My Dear Sango there was something on you clothes I was merely getting it off." Miroku smiled a innocent grin that really didn't fit him.

Kagome snorted. " Cut the innocent bullshit. We all know you're a lecher."

" My I really didn't think you could have Inuyasha's attitude as well..." Miroku smiled.

" W-What?! I-I-I don't ha-have his a-attitude at all?!" Kagome sputtered and slapped Miroku.

Everyone laughed at this display.

Ah we really aren't serious sometimes even if we **do **have a Life in The Mob.

* * *

**TBC**

**Well that's it for this chapter hope ya like it didn't have a lot of inspiration so yeah... Well but I digress. **

**Ja Ne! **

** ~Fire **


End file.
